Categorie:Jack Stone
Jack Stone is een , dat in 2001 werd geïntroduceerd en waarvan een jaar later de productie al weer werd beëindigd. In 2003 kwam er nog een product collectie set uit, samen met merchandise. In datzelfde jaar werd het opgevolgd door het thema. Samenstelling Het thema had een sterke civiel karakter met zaken als politie, brandweer en reddingsdienst. De onderdelen zijn gemaakt op basis van de , behalve de nieuwe minifiguren. De elementen zijn afgestemd op de motorische vaardigheden en interesses van de vier tot zes jaar oude jongen. Het meest opvallende kenmerk zijn de meer gedetailleerde figuren, die grotere zijn dan de traditionele minifiguren. De figuren zijn voorgemonteerd en niet uit elkaar te halen. De modellen zijn robuust en stabiel gebouwd. De meeste pakketten komen zonder handleiding, omdat studies hebben aangetoond dat voor dit thema de kinderen vanaf 4 jaar zonder ze kunnen. Verhaal Hoofdfiguur is Jack Stone die optreedt in verschillende rollen zoals politieagent, brandweerman of piloot. Jack Stone is sterk, betrouwbaar, meelevend, enthousiast, creatief en praktisch mensen - dus een echte "alledaagse held", altijd aanwezig wanneer je hem nodig hebt. Hij lijkt daarom sterk op een vaderfiguur van de vier-tot zes-jaar-oude jongen. Notities * Er zijn twee mini catalogi verschenen: m01js 2001 Mini Jack Stone en m02js 2002 Mini Jack Stone. * Het thema werd uiteindelijk vervangen door , met aangepaste minifiguren, bijvoorbeeld met nieuwe hoofden en nieuwe ademluchttoestellen voor de menselijke personages. Ook kwam de nadruk minder op Jack te liggen. Verwijzingen Galerij thumb|right|Themakaart (eigen ontwerp) 450px LEGO Jack Stone commercial op 1:08. Producten Sets * 1435 Super Glider * 1436 Ultra Light * 1437 Turbo Chopper * 4600 Police Cruiser * 4601 Fire Cruiser * 4603 Res-Q Wrecker * 4604 Police Copter * 4605 Fire Response SUV * 4606 Aqua Res-Q Transport * 4607 Res-Q Copter Transport * 4608 Bank Breakout * 4609 Fire Attack Team * 4610 Aqua Res-Q Super Station * 4611 Police HQ * 4612 Super Glider * 4613 Turbo Chopper * 4614 Ultralight Flyer * 4615 Red Recon Flyer * 4616 Rapid Response Tanker * 4617 Dual Prop Turbo * 4618 Twin Rotor Cargo * 4619 A.I.R. Patrol Jet * 4620 A.I.R. Operations HQ * 4621 Jack Stone Red Flash Station * 4622 ResQ Digger * 9305 Jack Stone Transportation * K4609 Jack Stone Fire Rescue Kit * K4611 Jack Stone Police Rescue Kit * K4612 Jack Stone Set Collection Merchandise * 3901 Jack Stone Video * Jack Stone tandenborstels ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 1 ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 2 ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 3 ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 4 ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 5 ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 6 ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 7 ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 8 ** Jack Stone Toothbrush 9 * Jack Stone speelboek (4330157 Coloring Fun Book with Jack Stone on Cover) * 4179688 Jack Stone Watch * 4179689 Jack Stone Fireman Clock * 4185981IN Jack Stone Coloring and Activity * 4819090 Jack Stone Playmat * KC46 Jack Stone Key Chain * P1542 Jack Stone Pen Anders * jsbadge Official Jack Stone Res-Q Hero * jsban1 Display Flag Cloth Jack Stone * jsban2 Display Flag Cloth Jack Stone tall/thin * jsban3 Display Flag Cloth Jack Stone background * jsban4 Display Flag Cloth Jack Stone just imagine